OBJECTIVES: 1. Studies on the structure-function relationships of the lipids of anaerobic bacteria. 2. Studies on the biosynthesis of plasmalogens in anaerobic bacteria. 3. Studies on the outer membranes of gram-negative bacteria. 4. Studies on the role of the membrane lipids in oxygen toxicity in bacteria.